Dark Cloud
by Narikokaida
Summary: Ish/Robin ..again... It was a beautiful moment in Pompeii right up until it wasn't.


This story popped into my head after re-reading moonshine the other day. Where was Robin when Pompeii went up in smoke?

Not especially really historically accurate, I did my best with the facts I knew but eh my major is a little farther North.. I always miss something.

This is primarily IshxRobin so if you don't like I'd suggest not reading. For some reason I'm on a Rob/Ish kick that I can't seem to shake. Also a snippet of Cal :D Enjoy and any reviews on my writing good or bad would be greatly appreciated thanks!!

The Dark Cloud

Nariko-kaida

The clouds made the sky as dark as night outside. The distant rumble of thunder could be heard even over the roar of the traffic at rush hour. It didn't bode well for the evening but that didn't matter, not today. The rolling clouds full of rain, the black tinted windows of The Ninth Circle, the deep crimson of the wine that cost more than my apartment, nothing could be darker than my own mood. Though truthfully, the entire dark dismal train of thought had in fact been brought on by those damned clouds. They rolled and spun and growled at anyone who looked their way.

I had seen clouds like that once before.

Well maybe not _these_ clouds before, those had been horrific, filled with a rage that something supposedly not cognizant should not have been able to produce. It had spilled through the air like the plague itself consuming all that it come in contact with as the land was swallowed –

"Are you going to sit here all goddamn night?" Ahh the ever present scowl did nothing to take away the interesting silver of the eyes. Auphe eyes, human eyes, Leandros eyes. The brother matched my tastes to the letter but as annoying and angst ridden as this boy was, he had still frustratingly enough wormed his grumbling lazy self into the friend category.

"I," I said proudly smirking at his deepening scowl as I downed the priceless drink in a gulp and waved for a new one, "Will stay here as long as I damn well please." He scoffed at me, honestly the boy could be the teenage boy's life poster, but poured me another. This time I tried to ignore the concern that had taken root solidly on his features. Really it didn't fit well on his face at all. It was probably right up there with vivid compassion for a cause. Like parading for PETA, with an AK47 strapped to his arm. Just as I was going to point this out to him, along with his obvious lack of sexual prowess especially in those jeans, Sweet Zeus had he got them from the thrift store, Ishiah walked through the back door.

Just like that the humor vanished and I scowled at the feather duster taking another gulp of the expensive slop that I would never pay for, which was a thought I hoped to convey with just my eyes. He just stared at me until I could actually see his feathers ruffling. Finally he looked away and went back into the store room with a huff. Satisfied I returned to my drink. Honestly, you could practically taste the money running down your throat.

"Caliban," I called waving my glass as the roar of thunder finally caught up with the city that never sleeps, "Leave the bottle."

One Thousand Nine Hundred and Thirty years ago…..

It was a gorgeous day of that there was no doubt. The streets of Neapolis wasn't nearly charming as Pompeii but junk sold just as well. Whistling a happy little jig, I made sure the coin purse jingled with every step. The servants tried to keep pace behind me, muttering something or other in Arabic, maybe it was Persian? No matter. Not a thing would bother me on this fine day. I had not a thing but gold to take back with me to Cyrilla's father who would no longer have a damn thing to say about my finances. What's more, I had sold all of her prissy little brother's paintings, well all except the one of me, some people had no taste. Honestly, who wouldn't want a life size portrait of a _God _ in their home? So no, there was not a damn thing that could bring down my spirits today. Marriage was what I vowed and marriage was what I would get. A vision of Cyrilla in her pretty white dress laid out on my bed floated through my mind as I bypassed the brothel that had practically been my home on past visits, and veered straight towards the pub that brewed mead good enough to drop you in three drinks. With that cheery thought dancing around my head, I ducked into the door fully ready to drink until the ferry left for Pompeii in a few hours.

Grinning like a fool I nearly fell flat on my own ass as I backpedaled at the sight of long blonde hair that did not belong in this part of the world. Freezing in place, fifty possible scenarios ran through my head, running for my life and drawing my sword being the top on the list. As if on cue his head spun around his eyes mirroring my own surprise. Legs ready to run for cover of the storm that was Ishiah in a temper, I waited. When the Peri did nothing more than glare at me, his hand only tightening on his drink I took a hesitant step forward. When he didn't make a jump to strangle me where I stood I felt the smirk spread across my face. Apparently my peri friend had forgiven me for our last indiscretion. It had been what? Fifty Years? A hundred? Even he couldn't hold a grudge for that long. He may have let it go, but the scar still stood out, white and vibrant against his sun kissed skin. That one I still felt guilty over. Sometimes when I closed my eyes I could see it fresh, bleeding and raw as he stood above me sword raised.

"So, we're looking better than the last time aren't we?" I shot him a dazzling smile as I sat down beside him. His scowl deepened and he took a swig of whatever it was he was drinking. Interesting the winged bastard was usually a bag of morals.

"And you _puck_ are looking exactly the same." Did I detect a slur within his deep voice. Oh ho, this was interesting.

"And what would send someone as high and mighty as yourself to drinking?" I asked ignoring the jibe and waving for my drink. He ignored me, taking another drink and scowling down at the chipped wood of the bar. Huh, a shame it looked like I'd actually have to work at riling him up. Easily done.

Leaning back on the stool I had claimed as my own I stared at his back and tried to make the wings I knew where there materialize by my own will. He was still giving me the eyes of death, leaving me the perfect opening.

"So I'm not seeing any molting… is that because you're too drunk for the wings to work or do you still look like you're going to be served for supper?" This time I saw the tell tale signs of the starting of his anger. The twitching of his shoulders, the tightening of his jaw, and saving the best for last, the metallic glint in his gray eyes. Hiding my grin with my mug, I took a long swallow and waited for the sparring match that was sure to follow. "You really should be careful though, in this area they really would have served you up, just like the chicken you-." BANG.

For one startled second I thought he'd hit me. I wasn't surprised, not really. Sure it usually took a little longer than three sentences to put him off that badly, but..

I was almost disappointed when I saw the now empty mug slammed onto the counter with such force there was actually a crack. Oh oh… I was getting close.

"Is there something that you want Robin, or are you just here to be an obnoxious fool as per normal?" He snapped snagging the freshly refilled cup like it was a gift from the gods.

"I am not the fish out of water here. Or would that be chicken out of the henhouse?" He growled, actually growled at me, which of course only made me smile wider. "In case you weren't aware I live here Ishiah, well in Pompeii actually, here on some business. And you my feathery friend? What brings you here?"

"None of your damned business Puck." Frowning I looked him over, and only got the general vibe of aggravation. Nothing new to be sure but I wanted information and I always got what I wanted.

"And what if, Pigeon, I want to make it my business." Coy was always the way to go with Ishiah. He would never admit it but it got the bag of feathers off. This time though all I got was an angry glare and a huff. It was my turn to scowl. Studying him I took another sip and saw the telltale signs of intoxication. His eyes were large bloodshot and glassy, his head bobbing to the beat of his own music but worst of all, was the steady trembling of his hands. In all the years I'd known him it was the one sign I'd learned to catch. Whenever steady Ishiah's hands began to shake it usually meant bad things. Very bad things. Nightmare worthy kind of things. Most importantly, deadly things that generally came to bite me in the ass kind of things. Tapping my fingers on the bar I wondered if perhaps I really didn't need to know. Maybe he wasn't telling me because it really wasn't something I wanted to hear. It wouldn't be the first time he'd try to protect me. Damn bird.

"Do you remember Robin…" he trailed off his eyes staring unfocused towards the door. I waited patiently if Ishiah was in the mood for stories it was usually an important one, or at the very least an amusing one. "Do you remember the way we fought together that day?" It was hard to swallow past the lump in my throat.

"I remember you flailing around on the ground if that's what you meant." I snapped, but that wasn't true… not true at all. He hummed in agreement though, his eyes seeing something long past. Instantly my eyes went to the scar bright against his skin. Closing my eyes I went back to that moment just for a second and remembered the feeling in the pit of my stomach as he lay there…

"Do you remember…" His voice broke and a shaky smile crossed his face. For a second I wanted to reach out to him, just like old times. A lifetime ago it seemed. Instead I waited for the rest of this story, waited and felt the same feeling in my stomach as I had then, without really knowing why. So, I fisted my hands under the table and just waited.

The moment was thankfully interrupted by a very large, very drunk man slamming into Ishiah with enough force to knock the drink out of his hand and nearly slam his head into the bar. His buddy jostled me and I grunted shoving him off with a look. Aggravated but otherwise unscathed I watched the group of roughhousing men for a moment then put it in the back of my mind. Ishiah was telling a story.

Ishiah though, he had a temper, only made worse by the buckets of alcohol he had no doubt consumed. On a normal day he may have brushed it off, maybe giving that vicious Ishiah glare of death. Today he rose with fists flying, tossing the first fool over a table and into a wall. There was a moment of shocked silence all around, the man's friends simply staring. The moment ended as the apparently offended man made a dive for Ishiah who carefully side stepped and slammed the man's head into the wall once again. I flinched in appreciation and continued to watch the show. At least until the third man jumped on his back. On a good day the winged man would have wiped the floor every single one of the fools, today it looked like the only thing keeping him on his feet was the man wrapped around his ankles.

With a theatric sigh that no one paid any mind to, I carefully placed my drink down and then dove on the nearest man. He gurgled as I wrapped an arm around his neck affectively prying him of Ishiah as well as strangling him into submission. Tossing him like a rag doll I tried to snag the next one only to get an elbow in my face. Snarling I grabbed a handful of hair and slammed my own fist into his eyeball. He swung back, missed by a foot which was exactly what I put right into his knee. He went down with a screech and I kicked him out of my way as I went to the bleeding Ishiah. Two men lay by his feet and I felt the grin stretch across my face.

"Just like old times eh?" He snorted then swayed dangerously. I gripped his arm and shook my head.

"Never thought I'd say this bird boy but I believe you may be cut off." He snorted prying his arm out my grip and swaggered back to the bar. Sighing I briefly debated on walking right out the door. This was quickly becoming not my problem. However… I still hadn't got my answer. Knowing, just _knowing_ this was going to end horribly I made my way to follow Ishiah, carefully stepping over the man he'd thrown into the wall who was currently crawling towards the door. The other patrons were carefully looking away. With yet another sigh I sat back down beside Ishiah carefully eyeing the shiner that was quickly forming.

"You were saying?" I drawled hoping to get my story and get out. This was becoming boring.

"I'm going to run one of these one day…" he muttered his gaze darting around the bar. I raised a perfect eyebrow and tried to see whatever it was he was seeing.

"A dingy shanty that smells like piss, yes I can see why you'd want something just like this." He scowled at me opening his mouth for an angry Ishiah retort when a shout came from the doorway. Turning I saw wall head…and at least eight other men.

"_Skata._"

I woke with the sun in my eyes, a throbbing head and smelling of piss and worse things. Just another night in Pompeii, Cyrilla was going to kill me. Moaning I tried to roll on my side to dim the pain in my temples and was stopped by another body. Blinking rapidly I tried to process the familiar unconscious face that was millimeters from my own.

Ishiah.

Son of a bitch.

It came back to me in a whoosh. The bar, a band of men, and finally me getting my face beat against the ground. Groaning I put my hand to my head and gingerly felt the lump that was rapidly growing. It would be nothing to the pain I was going to endure when I got home. Cyrilla was a terror in a temper. Hell she even made Ishiah seem tame. Flinching in preparation for the future I reached out and shook the focal point of my problems none to gently. He grunted once, so naturally I swung a fist at his gut which ended in him sprawled on all fours spewing his guts into the gutter a foot from my head. I scrambled back cursing him all the while. Eventually he collapsed to his side with a sigh.

"I hate you, you know that?" I snarled wary to get closer in case there was anything left in his stomach. He grunted and shot a blood shot glare my way. Staring to the sky I hoped and prayed to every god I knew that it wasn't too late to make the morning ferry home. The longer I was gone the longer my loves temper would simmer and that would not end well, not at all.

"Yes because I haven't been the one to drag you out of the gutter ever in my life." Ishiah snarled back getting to his feet with more than a little bit of a wobble. He may have had a point, not that I'd ever admit it.

"Well it was you today, and if you don't mind I've got places to go people to see." He snorted but reached a hand down to me. Strong calloused hands, just like always, drug me to my feet.

"Yes prostitutes to tend to, people to swindle I'm sure." For a second I almost gave my usual grin then realized that the first was sadly not going to happen. It was worth the sacrifice. I shook my head as we took off down the street in the direction of the harbor.

"Well that wouldn't be very proper of a married man now would it." I was so busy glancing up at the oh so blue sky that I didn't realize Ishiah had stopped walking. I threw a look over my shoulder. "Well not technically married yet and as long as I'm home today it should be continuing on schedule." I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes, part shock, party disbelief and part of something that didn't really have name. He stared at me for what may have been eternity before he began walking.

"Congratulations." He said gruffly. Not letting the grumbling pile of feathers get me down I grinned at him.

We walked in silence for awhile, me thinking of marriage and he seemed to be still stuck in whatever world he'd been in last night. This of course brought my still pounding head back to the whole reason I had ended up in the gutter in the first place. Instantly back on target I jumped in front of him ready to interrogate. Jumping in front of him I walked backwards, eyeing him up and down. He scowled at me instantly on alert.

"What-?"

The world exploded.

I stumbled as the ground rocked beneath me and only Ishiah's arms kept me up. Cursing I went to my knees Ishiah right beside me as the world rocked and rolled, the buildings trembling in protest. It wasn't the first earthquake the area had experienced not by far, certainly not the first that I had been in. This though, this was different. The world felt like it was falling apart.

Muttering under my breath I waited until the tremors stopped to get to my feet and brush myself off. This would make it hell to ride on the water. The boats would toss and turn which only meant I was lucky I hadn't had breakfast. Ishiah was beside me towering over me like always. Protective little pigeon. I had a snarky comment all ready when I saw the look on his face.

"Robin…" I spun towards the harbor, towards home. For a long moment I did nothing but stare at the black cloud that was quickly spreading across the sky. When the second tremor hit I could do nothing but keep on staring. I would have toppled if not for the strong hands of Ishiah once again holding me up. Just like always.

The now black cloud was rolling, rolling along, everything it touched disappearing like the night itself had sucked it up. You couldn't see the details of Pompeii from here, but Herculean was another story, the edges of its gates always glinted in the sun. Right up until the black cloud of death washed over it and it was not more.

_Cyrilla_.

I ran, towards what I didn't know but my only thought was to my love. To her family. My family. Our family. I had to get to Pompeii, I had to save them. I had to…

A hand wrapped around my wrist jerking me back.

"Stay." Ishiah snapped when I fought him he slammed me into the nearest wall an arm around my throat.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU-!"

"_ROBIN!"_ HE shook me once so hard my teeth rattled. "What are you going to do swim there?! Stay here." Struggling for another second I finally slumped against him and nodded. He paused for another second staring at me and then he was gone in a whoosh of feathers. I stared at the sky as he became nothing more than a spec in the sky. Turning my head towards my home I watched as the dark cloud rose up towering into the sky like a mighty basilisk of horror. It rolled out over the land, rolled and rolled.

Sliding down the wall, not caring what sludge I sat in, I watched.


End file.
